Talk:Mheetu
MHEETU APPEARS ON A TLK COMIC Mheetu appears on a unknown TLK comic, he can be seen but he never talks ;) MsIsamisa 00:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : ::Oh my goodness, it's Mheetu! :D Which comic is this? I can't believe I missed it! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The comic is called: Simba and the Snake ;) ::--> ::http://s652.photobucket.com/albums/uu243/koraden/TLK%20Comics/Simba%20and%20the%20Snake/ It's not Mheetu The cub is never mentioned, acknowledged or named. Don't immediately assume it's Mheetu. How do you know Sarafina's not baby sitting? We don't. But when we post the picture on his page, we can say something like, "Sarafina and what is most likely Mheetu." --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 04:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That's a nice point Honeyfur :) since it is also unknown if the lioness that appears on TLK II is Sarafina. I think we should put this on Mheetu's page MsIsamisa 05:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) But we don't know it's Sarafina either. The lioness is never named, lots of lionesses in the movie are Sarafina clones, and Nala NEVER calls her mom. What proof do any of you have she's Sarafina? I know it isn't stated, but in the movie if you notice Sarafina most of the time is with Sarabi, and if you look here: http://i652.photobucket.com/albums/uu243/koraden/TLK%20Comics/Simba%20and%20the%20Snake/snake7.jpg you'll see at the last panel that the left lioness is Sarabi, while on the right, it would mostly indicates that Sarafina (besides of her cream-fur color). *MsIsamisa 17:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Still not enough proof. The cub has no purpose and no name. It's not Mheetu and since the comic never said the lionesses isn't Sarafina it's not Sarafina. Sarafina isn't ALWAYS with Sarabi either. In "Nala's dare" Sarabi is nowhere to be seen. The cub is not a character, has no proven relation to anyone and shouldn't have a page of it's own. Be that as it may, we can still post the picture on his page with the caption. I mean, come on. What's the likelihood the cub isn't Mheetu? But if some people feel strongly about this, we can have a vote like we're doing on Nuka and Vitani's pages. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The same problem happens with the whole " Nuka and Vitani being Scar's cubs or not" issue. Practically there isn't any proof that states officially that wether they're Scar's biological cubs or not, and still, that un-confirmed information is posted in Nuka's and Vitani's page as if that speculation was official, and it isn't cause it isn't stated by Disney or neither the TLK II movies. So what's the big deal with this? Then, I think we will have a vote with this too. And if the vote idea isn't agreed, then the least we could do is to take out the "Vitani is Scar's daughter" and "Nuka's is Scar's son" because actually there isn't any proof that sates that they're Scar's biological. *MsIsamisa 20:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No. There IS proof Vitani and Nuka belong to Scar. Zira's his mate and anyone reffered to as mates is(usually) king and queen and they have cubs. I'll upload some more proof to back this statement up if you want. That's not Mheetu It doesn't have Mheetu's nose from his concept. His nose was clearly black and outlander-like. ::Well, most of the comics were written in foreign countries, like Germany, so we can't expect them to get all the details right. Also, if you look in one of the panels, Simba is way too pale. It's most likely just a mistake on the artists' part. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think Honeyfur is right XD PP 02:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) DeadSpacien is the one who's right. Most of you have been acting as if the cub is absolutely Mheetu. It's not and no vote can prove that.Werebereus 18:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus